


Little Miss Perfect

by snakeyboimusical



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Gay, Songfic, i made it for my 200 follower celebration, its so gay, little miss perfect au, newsbians, poor kath, theres a bit of interlized stuff, this will be posted on tumblr, tw caps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeyboimusical/pseuds/snakeyboimusical
Summary: A Newsbians songfic for Taylor Loudermans: Little Miss Perfect
Relationships: Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Kudos: 4





	Little Miss Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> TW for a few all caps and there's a little bit of internalized stuff on Katherines end.

_Straight hair, straight As, straight forward._

Katherine Pulitzer was a model student. 

_Straight path I don't cut corners._

She sighed as she finished making her bed that morning. Her thoughts started to wander as she left her room.

_I make a point to be on time._

“Bye Dad!”, she called out as she grabbed her keys and left for school. 

_Head of the student council_

One of her friends, Darcy, was waiting at the front doors of the school for her. 

“Madam President.” He teased, as she had just won the student council election.

_I don't black out at parties, I jam to Paul McCartney._

She put in her earbuds as Darcy started to drone on about a party that was going to happen that weekend.

_And if you ask me how I’m doing I’ll say, uhm well?_

“Kath, earth to Katherine?” Darcy asked as he noticed that she had zoned out.

“Yeah Darce?” She perked up

“I was just checking to see if you were ok.” He smiled softly

“Uh, yeah, I'm good, thank you.”

_I was adopted when I was two, my parents spoiled me rotten often._

She thought back to this morning and how she was wondering how lucky she got.

_I asked myself what did I do to get as far as I’ve gotten_

She shrugged it off, she had other things to worry about

_A pretty girl walks by my locker, my heart gives a flutter but I don't dare utter a word._

A tall girl with beautiful brown hair walked into Katherine’s view, she wasnt able to properly describe to herself what she had felt. She had decided to keep her mouth shut, maybe she was just confused?

_Because that would be absurd behavior for little miss perfect._

Throughout the day she worried. She couldn't lose her standing because of her feelings, hell, she didn't even know what love was.

_Straight hair, straight As, straight forward, straight girl. That’s me._

She sighed, she might as well befriend the girl, she seemed nice enough.

_One night, my friend stayed over._

A couple of weeks later, the girl, whose name was Sarah, came over to stay the night at Katherine’s house, as they had become fast friends.

_We laughed and drank and ordered, something about her drew me in._

They stayed up laughing the entire night, Sarah ordered Domino’s and Katherine brought out a little bit of alcohol to drink as they talked.

_What? It's totally platonic!_

As they continued to talk Katherine started to her butterflies in her stomach. She tried her best to ignore them.

_That night was so exciting, her smirks were so enticing._

Katherine felt drawn to Sarah in a way she hadn't felt before, and she loved it.

_Hours speed by like seconds then, what happens is Iconic!_

Katherine felt a certain energy in the room, yet she couldn't place her finger on what it was.

_She takes a sip, I bite my lip, she tells a joke, I nearly choke, she braids my hair, I sit there blacking out for the first time._

This was a lot of firsts for Katherine, nothing could ever beat this feeling. She felt free and happy.

_Next thing I know I lose control_

Katherine felt her eyes drift down to Sarah's lips. Her cheeks heated up as she leaned in.

_I finally kissed her._

Sparks flew as their lips connected, Katherine was on cloud nine.

_But oh no, I see a face in my window and my brain starts to go._

Katherine swiftly pulled back as a face appeared in her window and quickly disappeared. She started to panic. 

_Na Na NA NA NA NA NA NO! You can't risk fall off your throne!_

She ran into her bathroom as tears began to fall, shutting the door quickly and sitting against it.

_La La La La La LA LA Love is something that you don’t even know!_

She pulled her phone from her pocket and shakily wrote an apology to Sarah. She couldn’t believe that she just did that.

_Rewind, induce amnesia. Deny the truth, it's easier._

The Monday after the incident Kath walked up the the school feigning confidence. A confused Darcy went up to her.

“Kath, I went to see if you were home this weekend, and uh, it looked like something happened.”

She just laughed it off, “Nothing happened Darcy, we were just.. playing a game of truth or dare.” The answer seemed to satisfy him.

_You're just confused, believe her when she says there's nothing there._

Sarah caught up with her later that day and they talked about what had happened. Katherine apologized, holding back tears. Sarah accepted, agreeing that it was just a spur of the moment thing and that there was nothing there. Little did Katherine know of Sarah’s feelings for her.

_It's never worth it when you're Little Miss Perfect..._

**Author's Note:**

> go see me at www.snakeyboimusical.tumblr.com =))


End file.
